Kanda will never learn
by Kwhkami
Summary: Allen suddenly wakes up in the middle of the night what does Kanda do to help? YULLEN Warning! Yaoi scene or whatever you call it
1. Chapter 1

_so this is my first fanfac and I have to say I'm not the best speller in the word and I'm doing this for fun. If you see anything wrong then tell me. I don't own d gray man or the characters if I did I would add yullen stuff in it and so like always yullen is an awesome couple._

_italic allen's thoughts_

_-.-.-.-._

The boy woke up panting with sweat running down his forehead waking up his lover. The man with long blue hair got up and looked over at his lover worried what had happen.

"That dream again?" Kanda asked looking into his silver eyes catching the boys attention.

The boy started crying hinding his face with his snow-white hair. His lover pulled him close to him and hugged him. The feeling made the boy remember the times he use to hug his foster father and as he remembered he cried uncontrollably. _Did Mana even love me' _This lover sighed pulling apart the hug he gave him and looked into his silver eyes opening his mouth about to speak but then pushed down by the boy. The boy kissed the man sticking his tounge into his mouth. His lover rolled (barrel rolled LOL) him off the bed with a thump hitting his lover head on the floor. The man looked at him with a glaring face. Silence filled the room until his lover broke the silence.

"What was that for?" This lover said. The boy was just staring at his face. _He really asked that when he's the one wanting to have sex every night and when I want to do it he's not in the mood. He's just so ugh' _The boy stormed out of the room pissed at his lover.

"What was that all about?" This lover asked confused.

Kami: LOL Kanda will never learn.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

tell me should I call Kanda Allen's lover or man I don't know anymore and spelling mistakes might be there because me using tablet yes laptop broke and it is old. Plus me hate auto corret I try to spell Kanda and it gives me shit like kanak.

Kami: Okay any mistakes tell me if you don't then it will stay like that.

Kanda: What's your problem beansprout?

Allen: I hate you BAKANDA.

Kanda: Well beansprout you won't tell me why your angry and why you did that.

Allen: My name is ALLEN! *Runs out the room*

Kanda: I don't get it!

Kami: You never will *giggles*

Allen: Review and favorite if you don't mind. *bows* thank you.

Kami: Allen your so cute.

Allen: *blushes*

Kanda: *glares at Kami *

Kami: *runs away*


	2. Chapter 2

_So okay my friends always say things to me like Lenalee looks so good with Allen (my friends don't like yaoi *tears*) and I'm like no I got to protect Allen from her. (not like Lenalee is bad and all) so I tell them no Lenalee looks good with... I can't believe I said his name out of everyone. I was trying to protect Allen but I said ... Lavi. How could I he's my fourth favorite character. _

_Favorite in order Allen-Kanda-Tyki (Kanda and Tyki switch places a lot LOL) and then Lavi. Okay I don't own D Gray Man and if I did I would be the happest person in the world. But I don't know the plot so yeah. Enjoy the story. And as always Jay Park and Taeyang is hot... I mean Yullen is an awesome couple. I just found out how to save words on my tablet now I can put dirty words in it LOL jk I will never do that.*smiles*_

_italic Allen's thougts_

**bold Kanda's thoughts**

__._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.__

_Where we last left off: Kanda asked "What was his problem" or something like that._

_._._._._._._

The boy ran straight to his room (Yes he was in Kanda's room) and waited for his lover to come chasing after him. The boy waited outside his room for three minutes and nothing happened. _Why isn't he chasing after me like in the korean drama's' _but then he heard footsteps. The boy held the doorknob and open the door slowly.

"Walker why are you walking around at night and not telling me about it?" Said a voice he hated badly. He looked back and saw a man taller then him with a bowl like hair style.

"Oh it's you," The boy said as he walked into his room. He was disappointed that his lover didn't run after him. The boy walked to his bed took off the covers and pretended to sleep. Link looked at him thinking that he turned into a noah and the 14th walked around the order. But before he wrote that down in his notebook (where I don't know where he puts it maybe in his pocket or something) he had to ask Allen first so Link just got on his mattress and fell asleep. As soon Link fell asleep the boy got up and snuck out of the room. When the boy reached his lover room he notice he still didn't close his door. He snuck over queitly and notice that his lover was on the ground sleeping.

_This idiot if he sleep on the floor he'll catch a cold' _As soon as the boy walked closer to his lover he relized that there was something in his arms. The boy got up closer to see his old toy tiger (I put toy tiger cause I have a toy tiger which I named him after Tyki) that he was looking for over a mouth ago. The boy was more pissed then before and kicked his lover's back. His lover clenched his teeth in pain.

"What was that for?!" his lover screamed but not loud enough for his neighbors to hear.

"Why do you have Haru?" the boy asked. **Who the hell was this Haru beansprout talking about? **Kanda looked at him and relized that he meant the toy.

"I took him from your room," his lover said. The man looked at him as if he enjoyed the look on his face. The boy yanked the toy out of his lover's hand.

"Why did you take him from my room?!" the boy asked with a serious face. His lover looked at him and smiled. **I love it when he gets mad. Why don't I tell him a lie to see his cute embarrass face.**

"I jerk off with it got a problem. The toy smells like you so yeah you get what I mean," his lover said. The boy placed the toy down on his lover's bed and blushed hiding his face by turning his back to his lover.

"Bakanda if you need something to do that with then why not my shirt?" he asked in a soft embarrass voice. His lover got up and sat on his bed.

"But Lenalee would clean your shirts and it don't smell like you anymore," his lover smirked and pulled him closer to him.

"Why are you trying to hide your face from me?" his lover said pulling his face closer to his. The boy blushed uncontrollably looking right into his lover's gaze. His lover lean in closer about to make his attack when. Achoo. The boy's lover sneezed right into his face. The boy got up and cried his eyes out.

"Wait beansprout!" Kanda yelled. The boy ran out of the room and ran past two people next to the door.

As the boy ran he yelled "Bakanda," and the two standing at the door laughed.

"What's so funny," the man screamed holding out mugen at the man with the wild red hair and a eyepatch.

The girl with the short green hair next to the man with red hair patted his back and said, "Maybe next time Kanda."

**With Allen**

"Shut up Walker I can't sleep," Link said pulling his pillow to his ears.

_**Now put you hands in the air if your having a good time~Jay Park body2body**_

Okay I never plan that to happen but it did fit in the story. I think I might need to change the summary to this fanfic it was tue summary for the first chapter but maybe.

I should stop here and make another story. I don't know. Should I contiue this story or not if you do tell me by reviewing


	3. Chapter 3

_I thought I won't go back to this story but I did a ghost at night told me to keep writing and gave me an idea. LOL the ghost was my toy tiger. He was like Kami stop sitting on my tail. So this story is how Kanda borrowed Haru from Allen. I don't own D Gray Man... still not mines really now. Like always friends are helpful. Plus I own Haru u mad bro_

_italic Kanda's thought_

"Kanda I'm going on my mission now be good and don't kill anyone," the boy said giving his lover a kiss and a smile.

"Be safe moyashi," the man said hugging him. (I like moyashi better then having to type beansprout it take less time to type. from now on me use moyashi) The boy left the room and headed off to his mission with Lavi. _If that Lavi does anything to my moyashi I'll kill him. _The man was about to leave the empty room when his golem flew in.

"What are you doing let's go," the man said trying to get him out the room. The man's golem was flying around a luggage under his lover's bed.

"Now what is this. Better not have any playboy magazine," the man said opening the luggage to see a stuff toy tiger.

"And I thought only Lenalee was into stuff like this," the man said taking out the toy. The toy had been in bad care it was ripped in most places like the neck and stomach. It had patches all over it but wasn't in any use. Plus all of the stitching was bad.

"There's no helping it I guess," the man sighed. He placed the toy back into the luggage and brought it into his room. The man took out a sewing kit and made it all new well better then before. The man stitched back the toys stomach and neck. The man also took off the old little fabric and gave it new ones that matched his fur color.

"That's all I can do," The man sighed and placed it back into the luggage. But he didn't want to put it back in so he took it out and hugged him._ It's so soft and it smells like moyashi. _He placed his nose into the toy's head and the man fell asleep. The man woke up and looked around his room. The man got up and stretched his arms. _That has been my best sleep I had in months well not the best. But without moyashi. _The man looked down to see the tiger on his bed.

He picked it up and hugged it and said, "You are going to be my replacement moyashi."

The man took the luggage and went over to his lover's room and placed the luggage back but without the toy tiger.

So which chapter do you like one, two, or this. I have another idea for this story thank you Tyki (my toy tiger) I love you. I wonder if he loves me sometimes I keep dropping him off my bed. If he could speak he would yell at me a lot. When life gives you lemons you have a lemon fight I guess.

Allen: So that's what happened to Haru... but why didn't you tell me

Kanda *blushes* That's none of your business

Kami: Awwww Kanda you have a soft side. That's cute

Kanda: *Takes out mugen place it at Kami's neck*

Kami: Allen save me

Allen: Kanda stop this if you don't I won't let you have sex with me for one year

Kanda: A whole year

Allen: Yes

Kanda: *Removes mugen and walks away*

Lavi: Review and favorite

Allen: For more awesome stories follow Kami

Kanda: She has an D Gray Man crossover with Vampire Knight story read it and remember to read the important.

Tyki: Don't forget to answer the question and review it.

Road: Give ideas to Kami about what to write about if you have any pm her

Neah: Kami is sorry for any mistakes in spelling or grammar

Kami: Thank you for reading


	4. Chapter 4

_I always want to move to Japan to see some cherry blossoms but now I want to move to Italy to live next to there clear sea. Which one should I choose a lot of you are going to be like move to Japn they have anime. But Italy's bread you should try it. It's so good I want some right now. I don't own D Gray Man but I do own Haru, choo-choo train, store owner, and the china rabbit. Ha Ha I own someone in the story you jelly._

"Allen what do you want for your birthday?" said the tall man.

"I don't know but if it's from Mana I won't mind what it is!" said the boy with red hair. He ran down the road and pointed at a town.

"Can't we go there!" the boy asked

"Sure we can but just don't run off without me," but it was too late he ran off at the word but. The boy looked around and something caught his eye. It was a toy tiger. The toy was not new but he felt like he needed a home so the boy ran off to find his foster father.

With the toy tiger 

"That boy was looking at me!" the toy tiger said to the choo-choo train.

The choo-choo train just laughed and said, "No one ever looks at you... your the only tiger left in this shop and how long have you been in front of this stand.. longer then me."

"But I'm sure he was looking at me," the tiger said

"Please he was looking at me a new made toy not a toy made hundreds of years ago!" the train said but been picked up by the store owner, "Kids look at new things not old ones!"

The store owner went back and picked up the toy tiger and said, "Your an old one just like me I don't know what kid would buy you... I keep lowering your price but no one still wants you it looks like I'll have to throw you away."

"Choo-choo train was right no one wants me anymore maybe I should get thrown out," the tiger said.

Back with Allen 

"Mana Mana I found this toy that I want can I have it! It's doesn't cost that much please please!" the boy said getting the attention from rich people staring at the kid with rags.

"Okay let's go to this toy shop your talking about," the man said. The boy ran all the way there to see the tiger not there anymore. The boy quickly ran into the store right behind him was his foster father.

"Umm excuse me," the boy said looking around the store for the tiger.

"Yes I didn't hear you come in so what would you like young man?" the store owner said.

"There was a toy tiger there and I want to have him," the boy said.

The store owner smiled and said, "Well if you want him you have to take good care of him. He's really old older then me okay."

"I will I will," the boy said shaking his head up and down.

"So how much does it cost," the boys foster father said taking out a bag full of coins.

"No need he can have him for free," the store owner said. He went to the back and got the tiger.

"Now be good to him. He will scratch you if you don't," the store owner gave the toy to the boy then laughed. The toy was taller then the boy himself.

The boy said, "Okay." He hugged the tiger and smiled

"So what are you going to name him Allen?" his foster father said.

"I will name him... umm ugh.. ah ha Haru," the boy said hugging the toy.

"My name is Haru... Everyone my name is Haru," screamed the tiger

"Yeah we heard looks like your finally leaving this old shop... I'll miss you my old friend," the china rabbit said.

"I'll miss you too," said the toy tiger. They boy left the shop and smiled at his foster father.

So how did you like the story. My toy tiger I didn't get him for free he was like 30 dollars plus some tax I think. On the same day I got him my sister got a fox and a wolf my brother he didn't want anything all he was thinking about was food. I want to make another story how Allen got Haru.

Allen: Haru is important to me give him back!

Kanda: You didn't take good care of him

Allen: That wasn't me that was master

Kanda: Now I know your lying

Cross: No he isn't lying

Kami: Now I have another idea for this story

Cross: Will I be in it

Kami: No next time

Haru: Review and favorite plus don't forget to follow Kami she has lots of good stories that she wrote

Allen: Haru can talk and Kami is sorry for any mistakes in spelling or grammar.

Kami: pm me if you have any ideas for a story any would be fine like Allen is a vampire who drinks only Kanda's blood anything

Kanda: Thank you for reading


End file.
